blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
How to be a Wikia Contributor
Do you want to contribute into something to the wikia but don't know how? This is a page where it shows what a wikia contributor does. From card pages, to decks, to adding images for the wikia and to even to miscellaneous pages about game mechanics and such. After going from here, you can start editing and adding new information with no problem. Type of Page Number One: Card Pages Card pages are the most simple pages to work with-in. They can be done in 30-60 seconds, and they are very easy to find information about it. Here is an example of an card page that needs editing. If you played the game long enough, you gonna see tons of things that are wrong, for example, the rarity of the card in the text, and the shockingly gigantic bio (that's not even named like it) Since you realized that error, you must fix it. Press that arrow on the EDIT button, and here we start to work. (Reminder that in order to make a Card page, you MUST USE Classic Editor in order to have success.) So here we start editing our first card page: Samurai Shock. The first error we can see, is that the card is saying uncommon, even though his art is saying common, so we should already fix one problem. The second one, is his stats, his stats seem different from the game, so, we must put his stats like that, 200/100, in order to repair what was wrong. The third one, you gonna see an error on his effect, all of his effect seem just fine except for one final part, "This card can't be counterattacked", so a simple remove is what it needs. Finally and not least, the already mentioned shockingly bio. You would need to go into the game, see the bio, and put the same thing to this page. Also, change the name "Description" to "Bio" (Bio is the proper term, instead of description.). It seems all done and right... right? But wait, there's one more little thing. You see, colors also deserves a thing named "hyperlink" something you can find on your tools (a little chain icon). Using this, you can make a text send you to a link, something very useful, principally for colors, since they can be used to direct the viewer to a page where cards from the same color can be seen. This makes him have the ability to choose how he would want to view information and see more information about the game. Every time you try to edit something related to color, don't forget to always hyperlink, same goes to something called "Rarity" (Also, make sure to put the "Target page" to the color's name + "Cards" sending them to pages like this and both of them have one capital each.) After those changes, you gonna see some categories named "Stub" if it was a page that lack information, to remove just go to classic editor > scroll down and see categories > click on the trash can and done. After doing all of those things, your page can finally be done, click on the "Publish" button and send your page through the wikia. Here is. Sidenote While there could be many errors on the wikia, there could also be errors ingame. For example, an art that hasn't been properly updated yet, but its rarity or cost has been changed. There's also the updates and changes that may happen to some cards too. If you aren't 100% sure, please check the card ingame first. Type of Page Number One Extra: More about Card Pages After you done your first page, you gonna get into a more complex area about cards and stuff like that. You see, there is more about cards than just a rarity, a color, stats, effect and bio, some of them have archetypes, or even cycles, or even alt arts, or even bios of those alt arts, or even tokens, OR EVEN ALT TOKENS. There are tons of things that can make into a card page, and its your job to put every information needed into a card page. Archetype + Cycle Card Pages As for example, lets take Overseer Beast as an example, it has both archetype and cycle, so its a good way to start. As you can see, he has a rarity, health/power, effect and bio, but he is forgetting two pieces of information, that should be the archetype and the cycle. To start, we shall edit the table, this can be done by right-clicking the place where the words are. After clicking, you gonna see tons of things, like "Paste", "Cell", "Row", "Column", "Delete Table" or "Table Properties". We gonna need to make a new "Row" on the table to put his archetype and his cycle, so go to row and you gonna see something like "Insert Row After" meaning that you gonna put a new row at the bottom of the bio, click it and you gonna see a new row that's gonna be used for the archetype, do the same process again and you gonna see another row that is gonna be used for the Cycle. After doing this process, the page should look like this: Now, that you done this, we shall put the text inside of those rows: In the first row, you shall write "Archetype" on the first row and then, hyperlink that same text with the word "Archetypes" redirecting to this page, then put a ":" beside of it. After doing this, you gonna write the word "Overseer" since this card belongs to the "Overseer Archetype" and after putting like that, you gonna hyperlink the same text, but with the word "Overseer (Archetype)", redirecting to this page. Now that you have done the archetype row, you gonna do the cycle row, first, write the word "Cycle" and hyperlink that same text with the word "List of Cycles" redirecting to this page, then put a ":" beside of it. after you did that, you gonna put the word "Overseer", but now, you don't need to hyperlink it, since, there is no page for the "Overseer Cycle" alone, because cycles have so little information that they don't need a page about their own. After doing this, you are done with the Overseer Beast page, and it should look like this. Sidenote If you don't know if a card is part from an archetype or not, you can always search it on your inventory, there is a list of archetypes, if you click on it and a card shows on it, its from that archetype. There is gonna be a time that you don't need to see the inventory everytime to know if the card is from an archetype or not, just by looking at its stats or art. Alt Art + Token Card Pages Alright, after you done a page like this, its now time for card pages that have alt arts and tokens, a good page for this would be a Wolfbitten Noob one, since it has both a token and alt arts. To start lets see what has on the Wolfbitten Noob page. As you can see, it has information like every card does, even has an archetype row, but, this card has even more information that is needed. There is a mechanic in the game called "Transformation" that every card from the "Lycanthrope" Archetype does, after an action is played by the player, their effect gets triggered and they transform into a much stronger card, that has double of its Health and Power. Wolfbitten Noob has a card like that, and its name is called "Werewolf Savage", so you gonna need to put its information as well. But, there is also the fact that Wolfbitten Noob also has an alt art named "Wolfbitten Elf" and also, "Werewolf Savage has an alt art named "Festive Werewolf" So here is the list what you gonna need to do: 1- Put "Werewolf Savage" image here 2- Put his stats (Rarity, Health, Power, Effect, Bio and Archetype) 3- Put "Wolfbitten Elf" and "Festive Werewolf" image 4- Put their alt art bios. So lets start. So first, we gotta put "Werewolf Savage" image, but where we gonna put? besides of the table? at the bottom of the "Wolfbitten Noob" image? The answer is the later one: at the bottom of the "Wolfbitten Noob" image. First, you gonna click on a thing called "Photo" that is beside of your editing page in "Add features and media" and you gonna type in the "Find" section the word "Werewolf", this is to find the image of the "Werewolf Savage" After you have done this, click on the image that represents the Werewolf Savage, the image must be the same as what you find in-game. (Is the first one) After clicking on that image, you gonna see another page that is gonna be about the size, the caption and where to put the image, you just have to be worried about the position, anything else is irrelevant for now. The right position is the "left one" that is on the left circle, click on it and after doing so, you gonna click on "Add Photo", after that, you gonna see that his image is at the bottom of page. Good job, but now you gotta put his stats... Meaning that you gotta create a new table for the token. But you might ask "What are the right properties for the table?", and the answer is quite simple, every single table that you see in the card pages have 1 column and at least 5 rows (6+ if there's extra information, like alt bios, archetypes and cycles.). And because Werewolf Savage has an alt bio and an archetype, it means you gonna need to create a table with 7 rows and 1 column. Also, you gonna need a table with null (nothing) in the "Width" and "Height" section (something for later). So like what you just did with the image of Werewolf Savage, you gonna go to "Add features and media" and click "Table" instead of "Photo", after that, set the properties of the new table like that you see in the right image: After that, you gonna see a new table being formed, add the information like you usually would for a card and the table would look like the "Wolfbitten Noob" table. After that, step 2 is done, just two more steps to go! Sometimes, cards have "alternative versions" of themselves, usually encountered on seasonal packs or the Art Box, they also come with an alternative bio, which is related to the current card art. Our third step, is adding the image for both "Wolfbitten Elf" and "Festive Werewolf". Remember the first question about "where to put "Werewolf Savage" image"? And remember something about "besides the tables"? That's where we gonna put the alternative art, it's gonna be on the right of the table and the main art. WARNING: So, I just realized that the "Wolfbitten Elf" is called "Wolfbitten Noob" for some reason... and we never fixed it... oh well... So, the same thing that we did for the "Werewolf Savage", we gonna do with the "Wolfbitten Elf", click on the left side (strangely enough) of the first table to determine where the "Wolfbitten Noob (alt)" would go and then do the same process, click in "Photo", search for the "Wolfbitten Noob (alt)" and click on it. However, instead of the allignment being on the "left" like we did with the "Werewolf Savage" image, we gonna select it to the "right" instead. After this little process, your page would look like this (see image on the right). ... Well, oops, there seems to be a tiny problem over there right? both images doesn't seem alligned. Now, the wikia sometimes can be quite buggy like that, and one of the best ways to resolve it is through the "Source" Now, "Source" is pretty complicated to look at and there's gonna be a seperated guide about it, but for a while, let's just use it. Click in the "Source" that you see in the top of the editing page, you will see a tiny space between both files for the "Wolfbitten Noob" image and its alt (both in blue), and to allign back both images, just remove the tiny space. After doing that, your page will look normal as usual. Do the same for the "Werewolf Savage" with "Festival Werewolf" and you've completed step 3. Now, the final step is the most simple of them all, adding the alt bio. Now, just like we did with the "Overseer Beast", we need to add more rows to an already existing table, however, you want to do this between the archetype and main bio section. Right click into the "main bio row" of the card and go to the "Row" and then click "Insert Row After". Alternatively, you could do the same and right clicking the "archetype row" but instead of "Insert Row After" it would be "Insert Row Before" After doing this, a new row is created between the archetype and main bio. In this specefic row, you gonna need to put "Alt Art Bio:" and after that, insert the bio of the alt art. Since we added the 7 rows in the "Werewolf Savage" table, there's no need to put/remove more rows, just simply insert the information of the card. After that, you're done! You edited your first page that has both tokens and alt arts. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Wikia Management